


How could he not tell me

by lilmistrouble



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble
Summary: The moment Joan finds out about Sherlock 's Brain tumor set after season 5





	How could he not tell me

Joan Watson was furious how could Sherlock not tell me she thought . Sherlock knew he knew she cared about him she has said it no end of times but Sherlock was Sherlock and he wasn't keen on any sort of human relationship . Since Sherlock had told her about his brain tumor she had just sat on the sofa in the brownstone frozen . She didn't know how he expected her to react so she didn't dare react at all in front of him. She was ex surgeon she knew what a Brain tumor meant and what could happen to Sherlock . Joan felt tears falling down her face she wasn't ready to lose him . He wasn't just a friend to her Joan had known this for quite sometime but she didn't know how to approach the subject so she didn't approach it all. All she could do was cry and cry is what she did . 

 

Joan woke up a few hours later she didn't know how she had fallen asleep but she had . She sat up and realized a blanket was over Sherlock must have put it over her thinking she was cold and not wanting to disturb her . For a second she forgot the fact he had brain tumor and forgot the betrayal of Sherlock telling everyone else but her about his medical condition and smiled just for a second about how he always looks after . Joan got up and went to the Kitchen grabbing a Glass and pouring some water . The Brownstone's silence was deafening Joan hated silence always had . Her father always described silence as a sign of a storm brewing and she knew right now there was a storm brewing a storm she hoped Sherlock survived . 

Joan walked upstairs to Sherlock's room finally deciding to confront him but when she entered the room she found Sherlock asleep not a sight she saw often she leaned against the open door of the room contemplating on if to wake him up and if to kiss him or kill him herself . She decided neither was a good idea but she found herself walking towards his bed anyway and laying down next to him . She stroked his bare chest Sherlock always preferred to sleep and sometimes work without a shirt on totally distracting and he knew it . She kissed his cheek and looked back up at the ceiling while still laying her head on his chest . And spoke wishing he could hear her " I love you Sherlock you have no idea how much please don't leave me there's so much we haven't done yet please be please be okay " Joan said it over and over again until she fell asleep herself not knowing in fact that Sherlock had woken up a few mins before she stopped repeating over and over again the same words . 

 

Sherlock looked down at his Watson wondering how he didn't see Joan's feelings for him he kissed the top of her head watching her sleep . Sherlock saw the evidence of her tears still on her face and he hated he had put them their . Sherlock cursed himself he should have told Joan before anyone else . He should never have gone to Moriaty before Joan he wandered if that is what hurt  the most. Sherlock didn't even tell her 2nd Joan was the last one to know . Sherlock felt so guilty but also felt scared Joan was so fragile and he had done this. Sherlock felt the on set of a migraine come closing his eyes he pulled Joan closer she moaned in her sleep saying his name as Sherlock slowly drifted off to sleep deciding there and then Joan was the one and he wanted to make her his . Yes Joan Watson loved him and he loved her Sherlock was going to make her Joan Holmes for as long as he was living . 


End file.
